A love through time
by Outlandishly in Time
Summary: Queen Catherine takes an unexpected trip.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Don't own Reign or Outlander this is just a fun story :D

Catherine who was Queen mother and had been Regent of France was thinking of life and how everything had changed in such a short time. She thought of her son Francis often, and even though she still had anger with how Henry had acted towards her, there was a place in her heart for him. Catherine had been feeling unloved from her children most recently. She had always tried to do right by her children, but in her own way. Her children didn't want to listen to her at all. One day Catherine decides to visit one that wasn't her child by birth, but by love from the marriage to her son Francis.

Catherine arrives one beautiful day as if out of a painting. Mary greets her and life went on weeks of talking and counseling. She began to think that she could actually form a life there. What she didn't know was that life was about to change for her for ever, in a way she never thought could ever be possible. One day Mary and Catherine had to go see places. Mary and Catherine went out to walk around. It was then when something happens to Catherine.

"It hurts so much! Mary? MARY! Where are you?" She searched around everywhere. It was the same place and yet there was something very different about it she heard what sounded like a battle. She saw what was happening. Catherine suddenly remembers a story she had been told by someone in the castle about such events happening. She looks around at that moment she knew she was in another time.

Catherine was spotted, she began to run when suddenly a man defends her and saves her. "Ye shouldna be here!" He says angry, he was strong and his eyes so beautiful.

Another man with red hair ran up. "Is something wrong Dougal?" Catherine stared at Dougal her heart beat a little different.

Note: Takes place after season 3 of Reign. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Don't own Reign or Outlander this is just a fun story :D

Catherine remembered her life as it seemed to go by her as she ran through a field. Her early life, her marriage that wasn't always the best. She had loved her husband with everything she was, but by how things had been between them she often wondered if he ever loved her. Tears ran down her face. The person who chased her almost grabbed. She looked up and at the corner of her eyes she thought she caught a glimpse of her son Francis, a grin suddenly appeared and it was as if she heard him say to her "Everything will be alright!" When suddenly something happened. A man defends her and saves her. "Ye shouldna be here!" He says angry, he was strong and his eyes so beautiful.

Another man with red hair ran up. "Is something wrong Dougal?" Catherine stared at Dougal her heart beat a little different. Dougal glared at Catherine for a minute then said to her "Yer, in danger here!" Jamie tried to calm Dougal "Calm yerself uncle." He pulled him aside to talk to him away from Catherine. This made her wonder what they were saying to each other. Jamie looks at Dougal, "Tell me what is the matter?" Just then Jamie looked at Catherine remembering a painting Dougal had of a woman he had truly loved at one time. "Yer, upset she looks like her." Dougal's eyes grew wide "Yer wrong!" He stomps away grabbing Catherine's arm "Time to go!" Catherine couldn't believe he would dare, "Who do you think you are?" She yelled at him as he took her back to Leoch. She was angry so much so she couldn't believe she ever thought he had beautiful eyes.

She had been taken to a room to wash and dress. He went to his room. He looks at the painting he cried touching over his heart. He acted a certain way when it came to the ladies and everyone else, there was a reason he had lost his love. Seeing Catherine opened up all those old wounds. When he had first seen her, he overreacted he didn't understand how she could look so much like her.

Catherine walked around her room after she washed and dressed trying to understand what had happened. All she could think about was how he made her feel, both what felt like love one second, anger in another. She suddenly remembered seeing Francis as she ran right before Dougal had saved her. "Francis could you possibly mean I belong here?" She said into the room all alone. She cried into her hands trying to calm before dinner. " I have to be stronger, this isn't who I have been. But, everything that has happened..." Just then there is a knock at the door, she wipes her face calming. She got up answering the door Jamie and Claire smile at her " Hello I'm Claire this is Jamie." Catherine saw kindness in their eyes. This made her feel better.

Note: Takes place after season 3 of Reign. Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Don't own Reign or Outlander this is just a fun story :D

Weeks had gone by after Catherine arrived. She gotten to know Jamie and Claire. Catherine spent as much time with them as she could. There were times when she would look over at Dougal and it was like he wanted to take her right there, and other times it was like he didn't know she even existed.

She would often think and as she would she would smile. "Dougal you don't think your treatment of me is right or do you? Or do you even care?" As she thought her mind would wander to him grabbing and kissing her as she finally looked around she spotted Dougal. He had been watching her he was grinning from ear to ear as if he knew what she was thinking. Catherine became angry and stomped out of party that was being held that day. Dougal followed her down the hallway. " Yer a stubborn one ye ken that?" He grins Catherine turned around her eyes grew wide she walks up to him slapping him. He just chuckles grabbing her arm and pulling her against him Dougal then said "What a woman!" He then kisses and at first Catherine tried to push him away until she couldn't resist anymore. But once she let him kiss her so passionate was the moment he pulled away grinning and chuckling. Dougal says softly, "Now, was that so hard?" He laughs walking away her eyes grew wide. "You don't even...you!" She chased him down kicking his leg. Dougal turned to her angry limping away this wasn't over. Catherine went to her room extremely upset and hurt at how he was acting.

The weeks go by. She had decided to spend time with Jamie and Claire as she could this made her feel better. Claire and Jamie worked over at their house one day Catherine decided to go over by herself. She felt she was being watched. She tried to remain calm. Catherine looks around she was still learning that many things had changed with life. Catherine walks as fast as she could. As she did she wondered if there is a way to warn Mary of what was to come. As she thought this someone grabbed Catherine. In that very second Dougal ran out of the woods knocking the man away. Dougal grabbed her, "Ye dinna learn from the first time!" He put her on the horse then got on behind her. He was upset what if something had happened to her he couldn't lose her she not only looks like the love he lost, but she acts like her too.

Catherine remained silent as they go she didn't know what to think. But it was like she could feel that he cared. Catherine wondered why though, that he kept acting the way he was towards her it seemed to hurt her in so many ways especially her heart. Catherine couldn't be falling in love, she just couldn't. Dougal knew it was more then just that she looked like his lost love, he liked her attitude Catherine was beautiful and strong he knew she was her own woman and could take care of herself. He was falling in love with her and he knew it. The thing was would he admit it was happening? Catherine felt something happen they go through the countryside towards Jamie and Claire's house. And yet it was then Dougal decided to go the long way around just so he could hold her in his arms. As he did his heart pounds as he held her. Catherine smiled acting as if she didn't notice but she did. She would grab him if she could and kiss him. But Catherine would play hard to get when the time came.

Catherine stared at the land it was so beautiful. It was as if they had walked into a painting and they were in a different place just for them. She touches his hand softly it was placed on her tummy. Her heart pounds! Dougal smiles as he felt her hand. Dougal was about to place a kiss on her neck as a voice came from towards the river. "Dougal... How did you know we were here?" Claire smiles "Well hello Catherine!" Catherine smiled at Claire. " Hello Claire it is nice to see you!"

Catherine may have said that, but there was a part of her that was so disappointed. She knew that this little trip had shown her another side of Dougal. He could be kind and she more than maybe she would admit out loud. Dougal was almost thinking the same exact thing at the same exact time.

Note: Takes place after season 3 of Reign. Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Reign or Outlander this is just a fun story :D

Catherine and Dougal spent the night at the river with Claire and Jamie. The day before they spent the whole day setting up for a party. There would be a meal and a dance. Catherine watched as Dougal slept she wondered things about him. Especially, what it might be like to be with him. She yelled at herself in her head. "How can you think that! You don't like him! You don't like him at all! Can I? No! No! No! No! I can't like him!" She turned the other way. Claire was watching her seeing how she had been looking at Dougal she knew the look all to well. Claire knew that if Catherine was feeling something for Dougal she would probably hold those feelings to herself. Catherine might try to run away. Just then Catherine looked up towards the sky looking at the stars. She wondered if perhaps Mary was searching for her if anyone had missed her at all. For some people this disappearance might be best for them to gain power. These thoughts made her worry about her children's safety. She began to think that maybe she should try to escape and find a way back. Claire had continued to watch her. It was like Claire could read Catherine's thoughts. Claire knew that if Catherine tried to run she could be in so much more danger than she had ever been in before.

Catherine finally had fallen asleep, but she was very restless. Dougal heard Catherine crying in her sleep. His heart started to hurt for her. He wanted to go to her to hold her, to kiss, to love her. It was at that moment he started yelling at himself, "She won't want you! She is to good for you! She will run from me!" Claire noticed Dougal now she knew those looks on his face. And yet he seemed different what if Dougal was really falling for Catherine. Claire thought, "Could it be that Dougal and Catherine are meant to be just as Jamie and I are?" Perhaps, just perhaps, this was a good thing. But would Dougal and Catherine ever really admit it to the world or each other? Time would tell.

The next day both Catherine and Dougal both helped Claire and Jamie finish certain things before the party. Catherine goes to the river and looks at the calm water seeing herself as in a mirror. She heard a familiar voice and sees a face in the water. It is Mary she hears and sees Mary. Catherine reaches for Mary and falls into the river screaming. Dougal, Claire, and Jamie heard. Dougal ran to Catherine and helped her out of the river. She is shivering thinking she was seeing and hearing things. The truth was Mary was there in that exact place just in the past. And as Catherine was hearing and seeing Mary she heard and saw Catherine too. Catherine was shivering as Dougal held her but not just because she fell in the river he wanted to hold her, "Are ye alright?" He asked her she looks into his eyes she slowly touched his hand. "Yes... I think so..." She couldn't believe how caring and kind he was with her. He looks into her eyes he wanted to kiss her so bad. But he held back wondering if she would get upset and slap him. He was kind of scared of that. A few hours go by and they both can't stop thinking of what happened Catherine had warmed up and Claire gave her some clothes to change into. The party had begun and this night would change everything in so many ways. Catherine watches everyone dance Dougal goes to her and asks her if she wants to dance. "Well yes I would like that very much." They dance slowly they were lost in each other's eyes just staring into each other's eyes for awhile. They were about to kiss when she heard something. "Catherine... Catherine! There you are!" Mary ran into the party with her guards. Everyone at the party somehow knew who she was and they were in shock. "Mary... " Catherine had pulled away from Dougal who was shocked himself.

It was just then that Catherine woke up from sleeping she had dreamed everything just then after she had been watching Dougal. The almost kiss was on her mind. She looks over at Dougal blushing he opened up his eyes and grins and winks at her. Her heart pounds so hard this wasn't like her at all. She closed her eyes and pretends to sleep. She makes a decision that moment to just run during that party that night!

Catherine was scared that any love she might have would turn sour as it had so many times before. She wondered why she cared so much. What she didn't realize was that not only did she have strong feelings for Dougal. He also felt the same and if she ran he would follow her and save her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Reign or Outlander this is just a fun story :D

Dougal had fallen asleep thinking about Catherine. He could feel his heart opening up to her, but there was a part of him that was afraid to completely. There was a story behind that, a story that could completely break your heart and then you could understand why he had grown so cold at times. At the time you would expect him to open up. As he slept he began to dream about the past, about a past that he didn't want to think on. But a past that would often reappear in his dreams from time to time. It was a time when he was young and in love. He thought he would be the one that would be the owner of everything one day. He wasn't the only that thought this either, everyone thought that.

He was by the lake taking in the sight of his love Elizabeth. He called her Lizzie she was smart and beautiful and he listened to what she thought and agreed with most anything.

One day she said as a joke, "I will marry you the day you own this all!" She giggled he chuckled and he ran to her and kissed her gently. "Aye, I will marry ye any day ye say my love!"

The days turned into months and a year had gone by from that day. The days continued like that they loved each other so. One day as they kissed it turned into something more they gave into their love for each other. They thought since they planned to marry each other it wasn't a problem. The next few days many things happened and then the truth was told to everyone. Everything went to Dougal's brother. Dougal was upset, but he thought he could still marry Lizzie as he still had land and money. But then Lizzie rejected Dougal and left. At least that is what Dougal thought. He thought she never really cared for him. But there was more to the story that Dougal didn't know at all.

Earlier the day Lizzie rejected Dougal...

"I can still marry Dougal right father?"

"No, yer my daughter I say no!"

"But why father... I love him!"

"Ye will not marry him... or if ye try to marry him he will pay for ye not listening to me!"

"Ye can't mean what I think ye mean!" She cried

"Aye, I do!" He leaves and makes sure she knows he means it too.

Lizzie cried trying to calm herself then her father introduced her to someone of his choosing.

"Ye marry in a month!"

Lizzie's heart broke she ran out knowing they were leaving in the next few days forever. She had to hurt Dougal, break his heart as her's was broken already. She met him at their place by the lake.

Dougal hugs her, "I missed ye... will ye marry me now?"

She pushed him away, "I can't marry ye... ye are no one! I can't stand ye!"

Dougal tried to talk to her his heart breaking but she continued this. She was absolutely mean to him. She runs from him. He was on the ground by then crying, his heart totally broken into a million pieces. It started to rain someone goes looking for Dougal as his brother asked for him. He isn't found until the next day. By then Lizzie and her family were gone, and Dougal had a high fever. It took weeks for Dougal to recover. By then Lizzie was about to marry she didn't feel well. She was told by someone she trusted she was pregnant. Lizzie knew she had to make everything convincing when she married.

Dougal in present day... he was sleeping but crying Catherine had heard him. She got up and lays down next to him holding him, "Dougal it's alright you're not alone." He calms down finally and snuggled as he slept.

Later Dougal woke surprised not realizing he had been crying in his sleep. He touched Catherine's face softly he smiles softly, "Catherine yer so beautiful! Yer like her and yet yer ye..." Catherine snuggled into Dougal suddenly she felt comfortable near him.

Later as the party was about to start they kept on smiling at each other. Jamie and Claire smiled watching them both. There was talking, eating, and dancing it was great fun at the party. Catherine and Dougal after they had danced went for a walk. As they talked suddenly Dougal stopped looking out seeing the lake he closed his eyes trying not to hurt. Catherine looks at him feeling pain being there. "I feel like... I understand... I feel it hurts..." She touched his chest over his heart. He opened his eyes putting his hand over her hand tearing up. That pain was still there, but the feelings he was having for Catherine started to heal that feelings of hurt. He looks into Catherine's eyes touching her face gently. He leans in and kisses Catherine softly she kisses him gently. It was like the first time of being kissed. And yet, it was as if they had kissed each other before long ago. They kissed for awhile in the moonlight in the moment of love. After they just held each other. They felt as if they had known each other forever. They go back to the party and dance the night away. The next day in the afternoon they helped clean up after the party, and then they go to Jamie and Claire's house. They decided to stay there for a week more. Dougal and Catherine had talked and decided they wanted to get to know each other and see what would happen. But at the same time, from time to time Catherine's mind would wander. There were times where she felt like she should run. She was nervous that her heart would be broken yet again.

Dougal could see her pain in her eyes and understood, "Yer safe... everything will be fine."

Far away from Dougal, Lizzie thought about him all the time. She knew time was short so she told her oldest child the truth. Her daughter was shocked at first, but knew it was true. Her daughter told her since she was free now she could go to Dougal.

Lizzie stares out the window, " It's to late now. My time is short..." Lizzie's daughter started to cry "But don't worry my daughter somehow... someway one day..." she closed her eyes touching over her heart. "I know Dougal and I will be happy. Forever if it's a love throughout time. I feel we are already happy now!"

Catherine and Dougal danced again smiling.

In that second it was all true.

Note: I'm sorry it's been so long since an update I hope you like it. :D


End file.
